An Explicit One-shot with Haruka and Usagi
by caged'N'torn
Summary: Usagi is out with Mina and gets smashed, Haruka lives nearby so Usagi stumbles her way to the older women's house in the wee hours of dawn. It's just a quick little story. enjoy... *Not for minors*


You guys crack me up... guy's... if it's a love story... and let's face it, if I'm writing it... it's a love story!

... or a lust story at the very least.

but guy's, you can't fix it if you first don't break it. _

so... there may be some uncomfortable moments in the beginnings... but hang in there...

I promise it gets better.

Not that any of that applies to this fic.

now then.

without further ado...

a one-shot with Haruka... who else?

and. Usagi.

can't help it... this pairing is an absolute guilty pleasure. ;)

Haruka Tenoh dressed to go for a run. She wore a sports bra and a tshirt with the sleeves cut off and the large cut sides that were now nice and breezy. she put on a pair of short running shorts, her favorite sneekers and after some streching the tall fit blonde shot off into the quiet of the pre-dawn hour.

At 2 miles she turned and headed back towards her house. Reaching the stoop she pulled off the tshirt and wiped the sweat from her face. Haruka dropped the shirt onto a bench that sat by the door. The front door stood ajar while the athlete eased the tension that had built up in her muscles.

Just as the lithe warrior was getting ready to head inside for a nice hot shower, she spied a familiar figure stumbling towards her down the sidewalk.

"Haruka?" The younger blonde giggled as she collapsed in a heap beside her friend.

"Koneko-chan?" Haruka raised a well manicured eyebrow.

"I was with Minako at that club nearby. I had a bit too much to drink I think." The younger woman giggled drunkenly.

"You don't say." Haruka responded fighting a grin.

"If I go home my mother will be disappointed and I couldn't go with Mina cause she took a guy home." Usagi explained, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "Can I borrow your couch?" she asked trying to sit up.

"Sure kitten. Be my guest." The athlete stood and pulled her young friend to her feet. Usagi promptly swayed and fell against the older woman. Haruka grinned and shook her head.

"It's amazing you managed to make it here safely in this condition."

She lifted the slender female easily in her arms and carried her into the house. Haruka kicked the door shut behind her.

"Couch is other way" The girl in her arms squeeled with a giggle.

"Yeah I kinda don't think you should be left alone in this condition." The older woman stated depositing her friend onto her bed.

"Why?" The blonde giggled. "fraid I'll break something?"

"No, more like I'm worried you'll be sick and choke on your own puke." The elder stated.

"Gross" Usagi wrinkled her nose.

"What spurred this impromptu celebration on?" Haruka asked. Usagi swayed and reached out to grip something to steady herself.

"I aced my final and Mina got that part in the movie she wanted."

"How come you didn't call Mamoru to pick you up?" She asked ignoring the dainty hands on her hips.

"Oh him." A shadow of some darker emotion crossed the princess's face. "Whatever our future holds, he's not a fucking part of it. We broke up. I caught him screwing another woman."

The stoic woman was silent as Usagi's fingers began to trace over her abs.

'give me strength' she thought to herself.

"Where's Michiru?" The young woman asked looking around finally.

"She's in London with the symphony. It was supposed to only be a few days but the show's been extended indefinitely per the queens request." Haruka stated with only the slightest tremor in her tone. The two women looked at each other then.

"I'm sorry..." The words hung in the air between them. Haruka shrugged and removed the hands from her waist as she observed usagi's eyes closing slowly. She tucked her princess in with a slight smile on her face. Haruka went back downstairs and straightened up, putting her and usagi's shoes away and grabbing her running shirt from off the porch. She then went back up to her room and headed into her bathroom. Stripping the woman sank into a steaming hot bath in her western style tub. Haruka washed her hair and body, after which she relaxed back allowing the hot water to ease the tension in her back, hips, and legs. Only after the water had cooled completely did she pull herself out.

After drying herself off she tossed the towel into the hamper. Then she went to the large vanity sink counter and began to rub lotion into her skin. She hadn't heard the door open, nor had she noticed that she wasn't alone as she was beant over rubbing cream into her foot which was propped up on small stool.

Haruka froze when she felt hands caress her back. Straightening up the woman found herself face to face with Usagi. The Princess ran a hand along the toned shapley leg in front of her. Her eyes hungrily roamed over the supple female form revealed before her.

The younger of the two ran the palm of her hand across the nicely rounded glutes and then she traced her fingers along the nicely toned abs, snaking her way up the slender sides until they came to a stop at the small perky breasts. Usagi cupped and caressed them gently.

A shiver ran through the slightly older woman. A myriad of emotions ran through her as the princess explored her body. Closing her eye's, a small moan escaped her as lips and teeth began to tease her sensitive nipples.

Another moan was elicited from the athlete as the spritely young woman slipped first one finger then two into the secret velvet folds of the woman now completely at her mercy. Usagi captured Haruka's lips in a heated kiss as she finger-fucked her. The elder blonde stripped the pink dress from Usagi's body revealing a lacy pink bra and thong. Their lips met again in another heated kiss.

"Faster" Haruka moaned as she braced herself against the sink counter in front of her. The orgasm was swift after the young woman quickened her pace. This time as their lips met she lifted the princess into her arms and carried her back to the bed.

The experienced woman removed the lacy bra and panties to reveal Usagi's glorious body to her hungry gaze. She kissed her way lower along the curvaceous body until she found the other woman dripping with pleasure.

Delving her tongue into the hot core of the woman in her hands she delivered year's of experience to her lover.

"Oh my god..." the quaking woman screamed out her first release. "Please, please fuck me Haruka." she begged.

With a licentious grin the older woman reached into the drawer of the nightstand and brought out a strap on. The toy was attached quicker than the young woman would have thought possible but she eagerly spread her legs as Haruka moved over her. All words and thought left her then as the Senshi of sky began to pleasure her.

"Haruka!" the princess cried out raggedly as a particularly strong orgasm rolled through her and a clear liquid gushed from out of her. Shuddering the young woman drew a shaky breath. Haruka slipped the toy off and placed it on the nightstand to be washed later.

"What the hell was that? Did I pee? I'm so sorry." Usagi asked embarrassed her cheeks blushing bright pink. A rich, proud laugh rolled from Haruka as the woman moved them to the other half of the large bed. "Don't laugh at me!" the princess squealed blushing a deeper shade of crimson.

"Have you really never had a true orgasm before?" The experienced lover asked as she drew Usagi into a warm embrace. The two kissed again as Usagi shook her head no.

"Is that what that was?" The blonde asked pillowing her head against Haruka's shoulder as her hair cascaded loosely around them. Usagi smiled as her eyes drifted closed. "That was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced. With Mamoru, it never felt like that... he wasn't warm when he was touching me. Plus he never paid any attention to me or my needs." The blonde explained. The Senshi of sky drew the blankets over them and quickly silenced the ringer on her phone. Whatever plans she had originally had that day were effectively canceled by that last statement. She heard the princess's breathing deepen and even out. With a pleased smile she let herself drift back to sleep wrapping the other woman more securely in her arms.


End file.
